


I'll be the boy with the silver lining (you'll be the boy with the cinderblock garden)

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Umm.., like so fluffy, proposal, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. Today was the day. The day Phil was going to ask Dan to marry him.</p><p>OR</p><p>Based off of this prompt:<br/>Phil asks Dan to marry him at vidcon in front of all their YouTube friends who weren't even aware they were together</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the boy with the silver lining (you'll be the boy with the cinderblock garden)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, as far as anyone needs to know, this is revision. Well, it kinda is, I guess. I need to brush up on writing for my English end of year so I figured I'd whip something up. Plus I was in the mood for writing so yeah, this happened. Enjoy babes xx
> 
> Title taken from All Time Low's 'Cinderblock Garden'. Kinda had to change a gender pronoun but yeah.

It wasn't like they meant to keep it a secret from their friends, it’s just they never really got around to telling everyone, not properly anyway. Although, in their defence, a blind man could probably see that they were more than ‘just friends’. Which is why Phil was particularly nervous now, a ring weighing down in his pocket, the weight feeling like it was an anchor which he knew was impossible, but that didn't stop him from readjusting it ever so slightly every couple of steps. Fuck. He was going to do this. He was going to ask Dan to marry him. He took a deep breath and sat down on the hotel bed heavily, heart beat resonating in his ears, the loud thudding making him even more nervous than he already was. 

“Hey, Phil? You ready? They’ll be here any minute!” Dan called from the bathroom, voice slightly muffled and tinny due to the tiles and closed door. Taking another deep breath, Phil willed his heartbeat to slow down, because here was the catch, the other people. Even though they were their friends, he still couldn't help but wish they weren't there. He knew he could back down, could wait and do it after they’d left, but he might as well kill two birds with one stone. Straightening out his fringe, Phil shakily stood up and ran his sweaty palms down his jeans, toes wriggling inside of his socks anxiously. 

“Are you okay? You didn't answer me.” Dan said again, poking his head around the door to the bathroom, a frown etched onto his face. Phil felt his heart slow down slightly and then increase for very different reasons. 

“Yeah, m’fine. Just still a bit jet lagged, s’all.” He replied and then he realised that this was Dan, his Dan. This was Dan and he was going to ask him to marry him, tonight, in front of all their friends. He could do it. He was going to do it.

***  
He couldn't do it. Fuck, he couldn't do it. Everyone was their, Zoe, Joe, Alfie, Tyler, Jim, Tanya, Louise. His nerves were through the roof, as well as probably his heartbeat because, sure enough, the thudding was more than audible in his ears once more. Actually, he didn't think it had stopped at all since he woke up this morning. Everyone was dotted in various points across the bedroom, caught up in a game of truth or dare, and, this was it. This was perfect. He just needed to wait for the right moment. 

“Jim!” Alfie chirped, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Truth or dare?” 

“I really don’t know why I’m saying this, but dare.” Jim replied, face paling considerably as Alfie grinned wider, rubbing his hands together in a devious manner.

“I dare you,” he started, pausing just to be mean, “to show your butt out the window.” 

“Oh wow, Alfie. How original. Especially at night, because people can so clearly see that, can’t they?” Dan stated dryly, tone laced with amusement, and Phil couldn't help but look at him from across the room, warmth blossoming in his heart as he took in his features, happiness bubbling up inside while everyone else laughed. His thoughts consisted of Dan looped over and over, like a track stuck on repeat and at this point he just wanted to ask already, to just get it over and done with. It had appeared, that while Phil was lost in thought, hand subconsciously clutched around the velvet box in his pocket, Jim had done his dare (although it kind of failed given the timing of everything) and everyone was now looking at Phil expectantly. Okay. Okay. He could do this. He had to do it. Now or never. 

“Dan,” he asked, and everyone moaned, knowing that Phil would pick Dan. Dan rolled his eyes as they did so, flashing Phil a reassuring smile and okay, here goes nothing, “truth or dare?”

“Well given that your dares are so lame it’s unbelievable, I’m gonna go truth.” Dan replied and if Phil wasn't so damn nervous, he probably would've pouted or complained at Dan’s words but yes, yes, yes. This was it. Taking in a shaky breath, he snuck his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the small box, body trembling slightly.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him, could feel the shocked expressions, hear the muffled gasps but he didn't comprehend it. Not really. How could he when all he could see was Dan straight ahead of him, eyes locked, a disbelieving look in his eye. The silence in the room was deafening and Phil finally understood what was understood by the words ‘tunnel vision’ because right now, Dan was the only thing actually in focus, the rest fading into the background.

“Wha-what?” Dan all but spluttered, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Phil took another breath, he could play it off as a joke, could laugh and say ‘got you’. He could, but he’d come this far, what’s another couple of steps. He brought out the box from his pockets, hand trembling uncontrollably, and he was border line hyperventilating. 

“Will you marry me?” He asked again, getting down one knee and willing his voice to stop shaking as he opened the box. Taking another breath, he willed his brain to work, he willed his tongue to repeat the words he’d memorised months ago.

“Because I love you so much, Dan. I think I always have. Ever since we started talking online all those years ago, I knew you meant something to me. I just didn't know what it was. I think I realised when I first met you. The second you got off the train, I knew what it was, I knew what you meant to me. I was in love with you. So utterly and so hopelessly in love with you I didn't know what to do. And then you visited more and more, and we grew closer and closer, and I still remember that week we had alone. I still remember our first kiss, Dan. I still remember how much that day meant to me, how in love I was with you. And I also remember thinking back then that this was it, I couldn't love you anymore than I already did, but God was I wrong. I fall in love with you more and more every goddamn day, Dan, every goddamn second I love you more and more. I was often told growing up that the world doesn't revolve around me, and I get that now, because my whole world revolves around you. So would you please do me the utter pleasure of marrying me?” Phil finished, heart sky rocketing, palms sweaty and breathing all but laboured. Dan had brought his hands up to cup his mouth, eyes watering alarmingly and before Phil could say anything else, Dan launched himself onto him, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders, face buried in his neck, both of them falling into an awkward sitting position.

“Fuck. Of course I’ll marry you, you absolute twat.” Dan laughed breathlessly, and Phil didn't know whether to take Dan calling him a ‘twat’ after he proposed an insult or a compliment. But then Phil remembered that this was Dan and couldn't help but laugh along with him, vision swimming slightly from both relief and happiness. When Dan finally pulled back, Phil flashed him a grin and slid the ring onto his finger carefully, pocketing the box once more before leaning into Dan, pressing a kiss onto his lips, hands snaking around the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the stands of hair located there. They were so caught up in the moment, in each other, that they almost didn't hear the applause around them, almost didn't hear the cheers and congratulations. Almost. Breathlessly, they pulled apart, lacing their hands together, Phil pulling Dan properly into his lap, his back pressed against his chest, chin resting on his shoulder.

“So um… Surprise I guess…” Dan tailed off, blushing at all the affection being thrown his way. 

“I told you, Zoe!You owe me £10!” Louise yelled, holding her hand with a grin. Phil frowned slightly.

“Wait…What?” He questioned, unsure of just what the hell they were talking about. 

“Um… We kind have may have betted on whether you were together or not…” Zoe explained, hand anxiously twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Dan raised his eyebrows before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

“I told you they basically already knew, Phil.” Dan said, craning around to meet his eyes, smiling even wider when he saw Phil pout, a frown tugging down his eyebrows.

“C’mon, Dan. It was so obvious.” Tyler chimed up, laughing along with the others.

“Although the proposal was a shock.” Joe stated, flashing them a grin.

“But so cute!” Tanya basically squealed, and Dan and Phil found themselves both blushing at the words being said to them, smiles feeling like they were permanently engraved onto their faces, happiness turing their brains slightly fuzzy.

“You know, we should watch a movie now. And pizza. We should order pizza.” Phil said, desperate to turn the attention away from them and onto something else now. Although he figures that’s what he gets if he proposes in front of like ten people.

“Movie and pizza. Sounds good.” Dan confirmed, and soon all of them are somehow squeezed in front the TV, some romance movie playing on the screen, filling the room with a soft blue glow, the noise a comfort in the otherwise silent room. And if later on, after everyone’s gone, Dan falls asleep in Phil’s arms, thinking about just how happy he is, well, no one needs to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay! Literally wrote it in like an hour so yeah! Stay happy xx


End file.
